


holy water

by minpochi



Category: AB6IX (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Multi, Polyamory, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: тэен думает, что круто повеселится.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Lee Daehwi/Kim Jiwoo





	holy water

**Author's Note:**

> не спрашивайте.

джиу смотрит на курящего дэхви стекляными глазами, кажется, вечность ― как он обхватывает любимую некст ментол тонкими пальцами и крашеными в пронзительный алый губами с размазавшейся чуть по бокам помадой. она немного отпечаталась на воротничке школьной форменной рубашки, ярко и привлекает внимание так, что невозможно отвести взгляд ― это взрывающееся маковыми цветами пятно, чарующее, будто праздничные фейрверки. 

у ли на руках синяки ― крупные и синеющие васильками, бельмо на глазу; сплошной контраст становится ярче от расплывающегося по воздуху от его кожи аромата вишни и вербены, ассоциирующихся теперь, за все эти пять лет знакомства, с ним и только.

― чего пялишься? ― словно выкашливает он, прищуриваясь. 

― не пялюсь, просто смотрю.

ким знает его непозволительно хорошо, чтобы дэхви мог ее задеть. она такая же контрастная, такая же разная ― обманка, в которую с треском проваливается каждый. джиу поправляет выпачканные краской рукава и водит по шершавому асфальту носиком черной туфли, громко выдыхая.

― чего такая вялая, зай?

она напуганно дергается и промаргивается от неожиданности; напротив лишь такой же безэмоциональный взгляд и для всех надменный, но не для нее; в глубине зрачков ли ― заинтересованность и личная пустота ― треснувший горизонт, парабола из его грудной клетки прямиком к англелам в белых одеждах; наверное потому, что он брошенный, но пытается не позволить себе утонуть.

― йерим не обращает на меня внимания, просто пиздец, а я даже к ней подойти не могу, ― она хлюпает носом и поднимает глаза к грейпфрутовому закату, разлившемуся соком на бескрайнем небосводе; там же ― одинокие черные силуэты ровных, стройных птиц, рассыпавшиеся кое-где неяркими веснушками звезды и далеко-далеко ― медовый месяц, еще не проснувшийся до конца. дэхви выпускает изо рта крупный клубок дыма : 

― естественно. она же сучка, не в ту ты влюбилась.

― знаю.

он усмехается хрипловато, с оттенком сероватой горечи ― джиу тоже, потому что все, что делает ли до ужаса заразительно. кажется, что слишком рано очень много переживать, когда смотришь на дэхви и его скомканный пиджак с вышивкой эмблемы школы, небрежно брошенный на грязную лестницу, сахарную радость, промелькнувшую в его глазах рассекающим космические просторы метеоритом.

― о, тэен пришел, ― ли так же привычно щурится вдаль, за спину ким, заставляя ее развернутся и увидеть уверенно шагающего к ним парня дэхви ― рубиновые волосы, выщипанная полоска на брови ― вечные атрибуты. "надо же, у всех есть какие-то постоянные детали, а у меня нет" ― пробегает в голове у девушки, но она отгоняет эту мысль и натягивает улыбку.

― привет, котята, ― салютует своим низким голосом тэен и сразу подсаживается на ступеньку к дэхви и отбирает сигарету :

― господи, прекращай уже курить. без меня, ― и засовывает ее, пропитанную пятнами алой помады, между зубов, чуть ухмыляясь.

― фу, отвратительно, ― джиу наигранно морщится, и хмыкает, когда замечает закатывающего глаза дэхви.

― почему? ― тэен приподнимает бровь, смотря ким прямо в радужку с особым шармом, старается сделать взгляд как можно больше оценивающим и пафосным; джиу несгибаемая и таким ее не проведешь ― тэен быстро сдается.

― потому что я так не могу.

ли старший закусывает губу и бросает взгляд на дэхви.

― ну мы, в теории, тоже не можем. братские узы, инцест, все дела, ― улыбается.

― ну да, давай еще всем вокруг расскажи, вон видишь завуча? беги быстрее, а то не все знают, что мы сосемся и трахаемся, ― дэхви снова закатывает глаза и поднимается с мерзлой ступеньки, потом сразу получает по заднице от старшего с его сухим "ротик закрой, иначе заткну".

― ребят, ну не здесь хоть, плизик, ― девушка ловит уже собравшегося уходить обиженным друга за длинный рукав и притягивает к себе, вниз ― он поддается и садится рядом с ней, укладывая ладошки на девичьи, еле прикрытые юбкой колени. 

тэен в ответ на такую выходку лишь усмехается, бросает недокуренную сигарету на асфальт и давит ботинком, ловит чужие недоуменные взгляды, когда тоже резко встает и притягивается к лицу ким почти вплотную, утыкаясь глазами в ее. она пытается отпрянуть, но старший кладет руку на шею сзади и тихо выдает :

― братика моего, значит, уводишь?

она моргает напуганно, сглатывает, потому что ком в горле уже начинает перекрывать доступ к кислороду; стыдно от такого, но внутри заплетаются миллионы узлов и что-то режет в животе, становится жарко, и воротник рубашки резко начал душить.

дэхви не убирает ладони с коленей, но молчит ― джиу даже не может посмотреть на него, потому что буквально сразу к ее губам припечатывается тэен. она отодвигается безуспешно, просто сначала страшно, пока не чувствует, что уже утонула якорем без спасения, до конца. он кусает за нижнюю и целует так опытно и приятно, мокро, проникает острым горячим языком внутрь и очерчивает зубы и десны, что она наконец понимает, почему они с дэхви делают это постоянно, где ни попади : то на уроках на задних партах, то в туалете (дэхви тогда охватил тэена ногами, сидя на подоконнике, а джиу зашла, потому что они попросили ее прийти), то когда они все вместе гуляют, то дома, когда младший пытается делать уроки. по-сто-ян-но.

на границах создания красной вывеской мигает что-то расплывчатое, когда она чувствует невесомое касание еще других губ на правой щеке, с той стороны, где сидит младший. она дергается непроизвольно, но он быстро прекращает, как и тэен, но второй отодвигается медленно, еще прожигая джиу взглядом, так, что кажется, будто она ― свежий бутон розы, который кто-то решил сжечь ― остался лишь пыльный, дущащий пепел; он где-то на душе, в трещине, с кричащей обезумевшей совестью рядом. губы горят, пылают июльским солнцем в разгар дня, дышится с превеликим трудом ― тело ― механизм, разломались все шестеренки.

― я тоже хочу целоваться, ― после недолгой паузы от повисшей звенящей тишины, выдыхает дэхви и залазит на колени сидящему тэену, так же яро припечатываясь к нему губами ― хочется очертить каждую клетку чужого тела.

― учись, детка, тебе еще пригодится, я люблю, когда мой малыш так делает, ― бросает тэен джиу и откидывает голову, открывая мраморную, кажется, как у статуи, шею. парень целует вниз, оставляет красочную алую дорожку от помады, тянется с поцелуями от уголка тэеновой губы до острой челюсти, потом еще ниже ― по шее. 

джиу глотает кислород судорожно, от происходящего ужасно спирает дыхание, внутри разливается патокой что-то эфемерное и до жути тянущее. на город падает пеленой чернильная тень, когда солнце закатывается за далекий горизонт.  


тэен думает, что круто повеселится.


End file.
